Alternus
by Alienne
Summary: An enchanted golden ball sends Harry on an adventure after it appears in the Department of Mysteries out of nowhere...


Hello again everyone! I am back with a new story. Hooray! -throws confetti around- Well, I the plot bunny finally hit me in the head with her hammer. It hurt, but I know what to write. I've already got the first chapter planned out and the ending is sort of worked out, but I might change it, who knows…

Well, anyways back to the story I hope you like it! I don't know about romance. It might just be a gen fic. Not sure yet. This fic does not follow HBP… just so you know.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters…I wish.

**Alternus**

**

* * *

Chapter 1 **

* * *

"Man, what does he want now?" Harry thought. His green eyes shimmered and his untidy black hair was all in array as he hurriedly walked down to the Department of Mysteries. He was not a happy fellow. One minute he was asleep in his nice, warm bed, the next minute he was in the Ministry of Magic heading down to the Department of Mysteries. 'Why me, why not someone else...' 

It made his heart clench every time he went down to the Department of Mysteries, that was why he usually avoided this place altogether. It always filled him with memories he didn't want to remember. He tried to push the memories back, but he couldn't help thinking about them. Thinking about Sirius...

'_Sirius_'

The only reason Brian would have called him meant that he found something important. 'At least it better be' he thought racing down the halls. 'Brian better not have called me down here as a joke.' Looking around he spotted the brown haired Unspeakable and walked up to him. Things were always a joke to Brian. Even though he was one of the top Unspeakables, he was also a bit of a prankster. He and Harry had worked together during the war and after that they became friends.

"Brian, this better be good."

Brian turned and smiled lightly.

"Now Harry would I ever call you down here for something unimportant." The look in the other man's eyes clearly conveyed 'Yes'.

"Well anyway we found something you outta see." Brian turned around and walked down the hall, with Harry following behind him. He stopped when he reached a door on the right that had the glowing numbers 309 on it.

Brian stopped and stared at the door. "Here we are." He slowly unlocked it and walked in with Harry. Harry looked around, but could not find anything special about the room.

Then he saw it.

In the middle of the room on the floor lay a golden ball. It was not as big as a quaffle, but not as small as a snitch. It looked as big as a softball. It glowed softly. 'It is beautiful.' He thought.

He started to walk over to it when a he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw that Brian was still there.

"It enchanted you, mate."

Harry just nodded. He had felt the pull. He should have been able to block it, but it felt like another force completely. A very powerful force.

"It hasn't done that before." Brian said. "It's only had a golden shield around it that no one could get through."

Now, with his mind clear, Harry could see what he was talking about. There was about a 5 foot shield all around the enchanted golden ball.

"We've been trying to figure out what the bloody hell that thing is, but no one knows. We've got our best researchers on it though. They're looking through all the books they have, but they've never even heard or seen something like this. It just popped out of nowhere about an hour ago. The ball was glowing really brightly when it first got here. It dimmed down just about 15 minutes ago. "

Harry looked at the ball again and he felt it again. It felt like the golden ball was pulling him to it.

_'Come to me' _ it called.

Then his mind went blank and all he could think about was the enchanted golden ball. He started walking towards it, eyes now golden. Every step breaking teh ground he walked on. It felt like a powerful force had taken possesion over Harry.

"HARRY!" Brian shouted. He ran and tried to get a hold of Harry, but was blasted back by a shield just as powerful as the shield that was around the golden ball. He shot backwards about 15 feet and hit the wall.

'I need to do something to stop that golden ball. I can't try to get in his mind, because I can't do Legimency. What can I do' He thought.

'Maybe I can try and Stupefy him'

"Stupefy" He roared. The spell flashed foward with and incredible force, but it just wasn't as powerful as the shield. The spell hit the shield and flew back at him. Flying back he hit his head on the wall.

CRACK

'Damn, that hurt.' he thought as he fell unconscious.

Harry still mesmerized by the ball kept walking towards it. As he got close to it the shields lowered and let him in. The ball was still glowing and it was a beautiful sight. He finally got to it and picked it up. As he picked it up the enchantment slowly started wearing off, but he was focused on teh golden ball. It was as light as a feather and had runes running all around it. They all said the the same thing though and that made Harry wonder 'What is this thing...'

The Ancient runes on the golden ball started turning a dark red as he held it longer.

"Now, what do they translate to."

Thinking back to the book he had read about Ancient Runes, it flashed through his head.

"It's Alternus" He said aloud. He bowed his head in thought.

But wait why Alternus…

And he was gone in a bright flash.

* * *

Sorry, it's so short. I'll write more next time I promise. Later Days! 

Alienne


End file.
